herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turbo K.O. (The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy)
Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short, is a character on The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy meets OK K.O.!. He is K.O.'s anger and other negative feelings sealed within his subconscious. Physical Appearence When he first appeared as K.O.'s fear and before being released, T.K.O. had an identical appearance to his good half except for having a blank white pair of eyes and mouth as well as a rippling liquid consistency. In his physical form and after being released on K.O.'s mental plane of existence, T.K.O. once again took on a relatively similar appearance to K.O., however, there were a few key differences. He lacks K.O.'s notable red headband causing his hair to flow over his back and purple spiked wristbands take the place of his regular red wristbands. He also has two fangs and other sharp teeth which are almost always visible and a single snaggle-tooth when his mouth is closed. Additionally, he later had dark purple eyeshadow and started wearing Carol's eyeliner. Personality T.K.O. is the exact opposite of K.O.; he is a bitter, selfish, and violent person, and when K.O. turned into T.K.O., he became angsty and mean. He was contemptuous at best of others around him when in a better mood to the point where even Enid disliked his attitude and Rad referred to him as "lame". T.K.O. showed a desire not for friendship or family, but pure destruction, chaos, and power. He tends to ignore others when they're trying to talk to him and showed no care when damaging physical property. T.K.O. was shown to hate compliments and affection, seeing it as people pitying him and looking at him as a weakling. Unlike K.O., T.K.O. showed no mercy to anyone when fighting, especially his own friends and family; he even acted this way towards his friends and boss as he sassed them sarcastically, especially while casually destroying the plaza. T.K.O. has shown himself to have no qualms about attacking those his regular form considers close to him, in which it was K.O. as his other side taking back control that stopped him from hurting and possibly nearly killing his own mom. Powers and Abilities The exact villain-or-hero power level of T.K.O. is unknown, but so far he is shown to be extremely powerful and was described as this by both himself and his normal side. He easily destroyed a fear version of Laserblast by flying into him, took down Mega Darrel with a brutal bisection, and sent Rad flying into orbit with a single punch. He was even able to break out of Rad's levitation beam and use it against him with relative ease. He is also able to float, teleport, fire energy blasts from his fists, and move with super-speed. His power is so great that he destroyed Lakewood Plaza Turbo with ease. It appears that T.K.O.'s power is linked directly to his anger which the Shadowy Figure hypothesized and T.K.O. later confirmed as he tried to attack Enid: as he chased her his power, strength, and speed appeared to increase. At the peak of his anger during his proper debut episode, T.K.O. was able to create energy waves that easily blasted through solid objects by simply waving his hand and during a tantrum created a dome-shaped field of energy that was even able to inflict damage on heroes with levels in the double digits such as his mother and employer, who usually are seemingly invincible in a fight. And it was later revealed on "Mystery Science Fair 201X" that T.K.O. was even unleashed when K.O. feels powerless, and during any direst situations in which makes K.O. feel devastated causing his Turbo transformation triggered sometimes. Quotes Trivia Category:The Bedbug Man and the Opossum Boy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Fighter Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Arrogant Category:Destructive Category:Kids Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Betrayed Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Twin/Clone Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Superheroes Category:Obsessed Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mischievous Category:Energy Beings Category:Fragmental Category:Neutral Good Category:Self-Hating Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Plagiarism